I am right here
by lessgeeking-morescience
Summary: Maura is tired of Jane putting up with Casey's abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Maura unlocked her front door and kept it open for Jane to hop inside. Jane. A small smile formed on her face. She would be able to keep an eye on her ankle tonight. Korsak was right, Jane listened to her. Well, at least with direct orders. Because she didn't seem to understand what Maura was saying earlier in the morgue. What Maura was saying, was that her relationship with Casey was unhealthy.

Casey. The smile disappeared and Maura suddenly tensed up. That… that _jerk. _She tried to like him. She really tried. For Jane. But the guy kept using her, over and over, leaving her heartbroken, and Maura was the one that had to pick up that woman that used to be so strong. And seeing Jane so broken after each Casey appearance, it broke her heart too. Especially when…

"Hey Maura, you okay?" Jane's concerned voice came to her ears and pulled her out of her reverie. She realized she was still holding the door open. She plastered a smile on her face and closed the door.

"Yes, I'm good, Jane. Do you want some coffee?" A single look at Jane's concerned face told her she didn't buy it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jane spoke again :

"Hey, I didn't tell you what happened in the break room! I was talking to Casey and…" Maura didn't hear the rest. Casey again. She was now angry. Angry at Casey for treating Jane like that. Angry at Jane for letting him. Angry at herself for not protecting the woman she loved.

The coffee cup slammed on the kitchen counter harder than she intended, but Maura didn't feel the hot drops landing on her hand.

"Maura! What the…"

"No Jane, you do not get to talk. You've talked enough about…_ Casey_" Her disgusted tone said it all.

'Look, Maura, I know you don't like him, but he makes me feel…"

"How does he make you feel, Jane? Happy? Loved? Safe?" Maura spat, tears shining in her eyes. Only silence met her words. "Yeah that's what I thought. Because I tried to tell you Jane! He's using you! You're his little shiny toy that he can take out when he's bored!" Maura let out a little humorless laugh. "Not that he has already take you out…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Jane suddenly yelled. "What's wrong with you?" Maura's words had hit her. Because Casey didn't make her feel strong, confident, loved and everything she felt with… Maura. _Maura's way out of your league, dumbass, the best you can do is Casey. _Jane felt the hot tears in her eyes, and angrily wiped them away. "You have no right to question my choices!"

"I have the right to question your choices if they are the worst thing that could happen in your life! He doesn't deserve you, Jane, you can't… he just… you don't…." Tears were now streaming on Maura's face. "Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" She suddenly screamed.

"I'm right here, Jane. I am right here. But I don't know for how long. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with seeing you hurt yourself." Maura was now whispering, but Jane could hear every word she said. The doctor knew she was lying. Maybe the hives will be mistaken for the redness she'll probably have because of all the crying. She will never be able to leave Jane. Ever. Jane was her oxygen, her world. She simply couldn't leave without her.

"I can make you feel loved. I can make you happy. I can make you feel safe. I can treat you like the most precious thing in the world, because you are the most precious thing in my world. Why can't you see that?"

Maura finally looked up. Even with her face wet from all the tears, Jane was just breathtaking. What was that in her eyes? Definitely not anger. Not disgust either. Was it… hope? Or even… _love_? _Or maybe just wishful thinking_, Maura thought. She took a deep breath, and locked their eyes.

"Jane. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane. I love you."

Silence. Jane's eyes, that were previously locked on Maura's, were now staring into space, right through her. The tears had stop. Maura didn't know how long they stayed like this, face to face, but not really seeing each other. The rational part of her brain tried to tell her, but she didn't care.

One more second. _More like an hour_, Maura thought. Another one. _A lifetime. _And another one. _An eternity._

Suddenly, Jane's eyes focused on Maura's face. "You… love… me?" The incredulous look on her face broke the doctor's heart. Then it happened. A millisecond. Nobody would have noticed. But Maura did. She saw the bitter understanding. And then the pain, written all over her face. Anyone could have seen that pain.

"It's a friendship love, isn't it? A "I like Tommy a lot but I love you"? A "LLBFF" kind of love? The kind of love where I'll have to be your best man at your wedding and act like it's not ripping my broken heart right out of my chest?" There was no anger in her words. She was just… tired. Emotionally drained.

"No, Jane, you don't understand. _I love you." _Maura tried to catch Jane's eyes, but they were firmly fixed on her scarred hands on the counter. "I am in love with you."

"Maura, please, don't." Jane didn't look up. She heard heels clicking, she felt hands on her hips turning her around. Then soft fingers on her chin, pulling it up.

And then she felt _it_. Maura's lips on hers. Just a gentle kiss. She smelled her perfume, and felt the softness of her hair between her fingers. She didn't even remember how her hands got there, but they were at home. Her entire being was at home.

The kiss ended gently, and Jane buried her face in Maura's shoulder. Something that felt so right for her had to be shared by Maura. There was no other way.

A small smile appeared on Jane's face, and Maura felt the breath of a whisper on her neck. "You love me." "I love you." "You are in love with me." Maura let out a little chuckle. "I am in love with you."

Jane felt happy. She felt loved. She felt safe. She extracted herself from Maura's neck, and rested her forehead against her lover's. Their eyes met and she felt like the most precious thing in the world.

"Maura. I love you."


End file.
